Sunburns
by Llampaca Eating Guppy
Summary: A collection of one-shots following different characters dealing with sunburns. Up first: Gingka Hagane!
1. Gingka

**Sunburn**

 **Summary: A collection of one-shots featuring a character meeting sunburn.**

 **Warnings: It's hard to say, honestly. It depends on which characters I decide to do. Worst case scenario would be maybe some mild language and descriptions of sunburnt skin (if you've never seen it before, it's not that bad- normally just really pink/red looking and sometimes blisters, unless it's** _ **really**_ **really bad; my mom was telling me that she swelled up and turned purple once, but I'm not going to be THAT evil… in this story).**

 **Notes: Updates will be inconsistently spaced, since this is a collection of one-shots and I'm making them up as I go. I have no idea how many there will be. Chapter size is probably going to vary a lot, too.**

 **...**

Up first: Gingka Hagane

…

Since he always wore gloves, Gingka never had to worry about making sure that the backs of his hands were slathered with sunscreen. Sure, if he had some extra left he'd wipe it off on on his hands, but that was hardly a thick layer, which wouldn't have been a problem except for he'd made the worst mistake of his life. Madoka had stolen his gloves after he'd gotten into a mudfight with Kenta and Benkei, claiming they were 'filthy,' and he'd forgotten about it. Forgotten about it, applied sunscreen like he normally did, and ran out the door without a second thought. On a sunny day. And now he was standing in Madoka's kitchen with the backs of his hands firmly planted on top of a package of frozen ground beef because, well, it _hurt_.

"Gingka?"

The redhead's attention snapped from feeling sorry for himself to the familiar voice. "Oh, h-hi, Madoka!"

"What are you doing?" She asked as she walked towards him, eyeing his hands, which were still resting on the frozen meat.

"Um, nothing?" He tried. Madoka's eyes narrowed and gave him a look that silently dared him to go on ahead and try to make that lie believable. Gingka let out a long sigh and slowly raised his right hand off of its cold sanctuary, turning it over to expose the beet-red skin on the back.

The brunette's eyes widened. "What did you _do_?" She asked, grabbing his wrist to pull his hand closer.

"Don't touch it." Gingka pleaded as he pulled his arm back.

"I'm not going to touch it, I just want to look." Madoka told him as she grabbed his wrist again. This time, Gingka relented and let her inspect the sunburn. "Wait here." She told him before briskly walking off. The moment she was gone, he returned his hand to its proper place on the frozen beef.

Madoka returned with a bottle of some sort of green stuff. "Hand," she commanded as she started to open the bottle.

"I already told you I don't want you to touch it!"

Madoka responded by grabbing his wrist and yanking it off of the numbing cold, frowning at the thin layer of moisture on the back of his hand (probably melted ice off the packaging) and reaching for a towel. His skin would need to be dry for the aloe lotion to work well.

"Madoka, don't- OW!" The redhead yelped as she dabbed the back of his hand.

"Oh please, I'm being as gentle as I can." She said as she squeezed some of the lotion onto his hand.

"I told you not to touch it!"

"Too bad," she told him as she began to spread the lotion into a thick layer across the burned skin, her agitation softening a little at Gingka's visible wince. "What happened? I've never seen you get a sunburn before."

Gingka hesitated. "I never sunscreen my hands. It's wasteful, since I wear gloves every day."

"Give me your other hand- keep that one off of that!" She reprimanded as she smacked his newly-dressed hand, which he was trying to replace onto the frozen beef.

"GAH! Madoka, that _hurts_!"

"Deal with it." Madoka scolded, rolling her eyes. "Honestly, you go running around saving the world and a sunburn makes you start crying like a baby?"

"I'm not crying!"

"Give me your other hand."

"No, you're going to hurt it like the first one!"

"Oh for the love of- would you just grow up and let me help you?" She snapped and snatched his other wrist, internally wincing when she turned it over. This one was even worse, and starting to blister. "Look, just hold still and I'll try to get it done as fast as I can, okay?"

"Okay- owowowowowow!" was the response she got when she started to dry it off.

Surprisingly, Gingka made it through the entire aloe-application process with very little noise. "How did you not realise that you were burning before it got this bad?" She asked when she was done.

"I don't know." Gingka groaned, letting his forehead rest on the counter. "Trust me, if I did, I'd have gone inside a long time ago."

Madoka gently patted him on the head as she passed by on the way to replace the frozen beef in the freezer. "Don't worry, it'll heal."

…

 **A/N: HEYYY! I don't own MFB. Reviews and constructive criticisms are more than welcome.**

 **Oh! And one more thing: since this is a collection of one-shots, feel free to request a character you'd like to see with a sunburn and I'll try to work them in! PM, review, doesn't really matter to me how you do it. Thanks for reading, have a nice day :)**


	2. Kyoya

**Sunburns**

 **Summary: A collection of one-shots featuring a character meeting sunburn**

 **Up next: Kyoya Tategami**

…

Kyoya hissed as the skin on his shoulders rubbed against his shirt. It had been a long time since he'd had a sunburn, and he had forgotten just how much it could hurt. Carefully, he peeled first his jacket and then his shirt off of his body, relieving the tender skin of the added irritation. At least it wasn't his stomach. He had burned that once and he never wanted to experience it again.

He lightly traced his fingers along his shoulder; the skin was already hot to the touch and was going to get worse as the night went on. There was nowhere for him to escape the desert's merciless sun tomorrow morning, and his shoulders were in no condition to take another full day of walking under its rays. Kyoya growled and shoved his shirt into his bag before tucking it under his arm and trudging up another dune. He needed to stay out of the sun, and that meant making the most of the night, even if he was exhausted from being out in the heat all day. There was an oasis around here; he'd stopped at it before. It was probably a little less than a day's walk away. Hopefully that would translate to a night's walk away.

Luckily, he found it just as the sun began to peek out from the sand dunes and he crawled under the shade of one of the trees, laid his jacket over his shoulders for some extra protection, and fell into well-needed sleep.

…

 **A/N: I don't own MFB.**

 **Sorry if this stinks. I've never written Kyoya, so I'm not sure if I did it right. But, since it was both the first request and the most popular, I figured that I should at least try. Thanks for reading, reviews and constructive criticisms are more than welcome, and have a nice day.**


	3. Dynamis

**Dynamis**

…

Chris was laughing.

Not his typical laugh, either. Normally, Chris' laugh was controlled, closer to a chuckle, or part of a sarcastic comeback. The latter he was particularly familiar with; he heard it often. But this time, it was Chris' genuine, unbridled laugh. Usually, such an occasion would call for celebration. After all, it was a sign that Chris was comfortable, and he knew what a big deal that was. He didn't warm up to people very quickly, either.

The only problem was that Dynamis was the brunt of the joke.

"You know, there's such a thing as _sunblock_ , Dynamis." Chris asked, wiping his eyes dry. He couldn't help but smile, too. Dynamis _did_ look funny.

Dynamis' frown deepened, fingers brushing the sunburnt skin on his face almost as if he was self-conscious. "Need I remind you that _you_ are in _my_ temple?"

Chris raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what are you going to do, kick me out?"

"I might consider it," Dynamis said, reaching for Jupiter. The threat was idle. If Chris accepted his challenge and lost the battle, there would be no consequence, and they all knew it.

"Come on, with what you put me through whenever I come here with a sunburn, you're really going to get this worked up about me returning the favor?" Chris shifted into a defensive stance, hand resting on Orion. It was only a matter of who moved first.

Tithi settled onto the ground next to Chris' backpack, quietly reaching inside to pull out a box of raisins. Then he pushed it behind him so he could lean on it, popping a raisin in his mouth just as the beys clashed. He would join the fun in a moment, but for now he was content to watch the two beys and enjoy his snack.

…

 **A/N: Well, the mother of all sunburns reminded me that I haven't updated this in forever. Oops. In my defense, I told you guys that these updates were going to be inconsistent. I still don't own Beyblade.**

 **Thanks for reading. You guys make my day :)**


	4. SURPRISE! Bonus Yoyo

**Chapter 4: Bonus Kyoya :)**

…

"Whoa, Yoyo, what happened to you?"

Kyoya wheeled around to send Yu a harsh glare. "Don't call me Yoyo!" Admittedly, given his luck, he had half-expected some three foot tall brat to find him, but that didn't make it any less annoying.

"Yeah, yeah, you think you're too tough to have a nickname. I know." Yu brushed it off, as unfazed as ever. "But really though, you should get out of the sun, Yoyo, because that's going to start to hurt soon- if it doesn't already. You don't want to make it any worse, right?"

"Don't try to tell me what I should and shouldn't do!" He snapped. "Shouldn't you be following Tsubasa around or something?" He added. Maybe he could just convince the brat to go away.

"Nope!" Yu beamed and continued ambling alongside him, hands behind his head. "He's at the WBBA right now doing boring stuff, so I was hanging out with Doka. But then she and Hippety-Hop started talking to this other girl and they were taking _forever_ , so I went ahead to go to the bey park. But then I found out they're doing some renovations or something and it's closed." He paused, looking up at him. "Pink really isn't a good color for you, by the way. You look like-"

"There you are!" Madoka's voice called from behind him. Kyoya inwardly sighed in relief, since Yu could just go back with her and leave him alone. She passed him without even acknowledging his presence to stand in front of Yu, arms crossed. "I've been looking for you for over an hour. If you're going to wander off, all least give me a clue on where I can find you." She turned to face him and blinked with a small start, apparently just noticing the sunburn that Yu had been so eager to point out.

"Don't say anything."

Her surprised expression vanished, mild concern taking its place. "You know, I have some aloe lotion and sunscreen at the B-Pit," she offered, apparently not caring about what he had just said to her. "You should get that treated before you spend any more time outside to try to keep it from getting worse."

"See? Doka thinks I'm right. Come on, Yoyo, let's go." Yu took his hand and started tugging him.

Kyoya growled and pulled his hand out of Yu's grip, but still went with them. He knew neither one was likely going to take no for an answer without making things difficult. Most of the walk was accompanied by Yu's chatter about what he had been doing after wandering away from Madoka. Kyoya didn't pay attention. He could have played ping pong with the monkeys at the zoo for all he cared.

Thankfully, Yu wandered to another part of the B-Pit once Madoka ushered them inside. "I'll go get that stuff for you, just wait here, okay?"

Kyoya nodded with a grunt and she walked away, finally leaving him with some quiet. It didn't last long. The door burst open, barely managing to swing fast enough for Gingka to not run into it.

"Hey, Madoka! You mentioned Pegasus-" he cut himself off and skidded to a stop. "Oh, hi Kyoya, haven't seen you in a while," he greeted him a curious look. "What exactly have you been up to to get a burn like that?"

Before he could respond, Madoka returned with a couple bottles. "Gingka? You're here already?" She asked as she handed them to Kyoya. He glanced at them before choosing the aloe. It looked a little girly, but if it would help, then maybe he should give it a shot; he _was_ , as much as he didn't want to admit it, starting to hurt.

He put some on his arm to see just how much his skin would protest and gently rubbed it in, ignoring Gingka and Madoka's conversation. The pain wasn't as bad as it could have been, but still enough for him to bite back a hiss while he slathered a thicker layer over the damaged skin.

"I'd ask if you want to battle, Kyoya, but it doesn't look like you're up for it." _That_ got his attention. Kyoya's head snapped up, fury starting to burn in his eyes.

"What did you just say?"

Gingka shrugged. "Well, I _thought_ that you might want to battle, but with a sunburn like that you probably aren't up for the challenge, so never mind," he said dismissively.

Not up for it? Who did Gingka think he was dealing with? "I'll battle you anytime, anywhere, Gingka! Including now!" He slammed the bottle down on the counter and stormed across the room to stand in front of him.

As expected, Gingka didn't back down. "Oh yeah? Let's go then!"

The two of them ran out the door, Madoka's reminders that the bey park was closed falling on deaf ears.

...

 **A/N: Heeeeyyyyy! Here, have a bonus Kyoya because I felt so guilty about his first one. It took me a** _ **lot**_ **of tries and made me feel like I was going to pull my own hair out, but I think it's okay (and I even still have my hair… yay!). Honestly, I can't stand ch#2. It doesn't have the mood I wanted for these snippets. But now I've wrote something I don't hate, so hopefully its existence stops haunting me now.**

 **Seriously, though, how do some of you people write Yoyo on a regular basis? There's just something about him that's difficult for me.**

 **Oh! And side note: I'm doing the best that I can to keep the characters in the same order as they're requested, so you guys have an idea of what's going on (the only PM request I've had was for Dynamis and he's taken care of, so…), meaning the next on my hit list is Masamune! Writing that one's going to be either really fun or frustrating. I'm not sure which one.**

 **Thanks for reading. I don't own Beyblade, obviously. :)**


	5. Masamune

**Masamune Kadoya**

...

His shoulders hurt. And his neck hurt. It hurt to wear a shirt and it hurt to have a blanket, despite the fact that he was cold. Even his hair brushing the back of his neck when he lifted his head hurt, so he just stayed how he was, miserable and face down on the couch. They wouldn't stay at the pool long, King had said. It would be fine.

It had not turned out fine. He really needed to invest in some waterproof sunscreen for occasions like that.

"Masamune?" King ventured, sparking a fresh burst of indignation.

"Go away, King," he snapped, although it was so muffled from having his face buried in the couch cushion that he doubted King could understand it.

"Are you okay? You've hardly moved all day."

At least he had the decency to sound concerned. Masamune propped himself up on his elbows so that King could actually understand him and gave him an annoyed look. "I'm fine, just in pain."

"Oh," King looked down and scuffed his feet on the carpet. "Can I do anything to help?"

"Not really. Just go and check it out without me. I'm not… feeling up to it." He picked at a piece of fuzz on the edge of the couch. It was hard to finish that sentence. But, in all honesty, he didn't even want to think about sunlight at the moment, let alone run around in it for hours- even if it involved one of the largest bey parks in the country.

What was the world coming to?

"Okay," King replied quietly. He walked away and Masamune flopped back down. Not long after King left, he fell asleep. Sunburns had always made him drowsy. He didn't stir until King got back.

"Hey, Masamune."

Had he not been half asleep, Masamune would have known something was going on by King's tone. Unfortunately, he was. "Hey," he murmured, "how was the- GA!" He cut himself off as King ran his hand across his burned shoulders. "What in the world is wrong with you?" He demanded after scrambling away. "Didn't I tell you that I was in _pain_? Why would you-"

"Easy, buddy! This stuff says it has to be rubbed in to work," King tried to reason with him, holding up a bottle.

Masamune blinked. He grazed a finger over his still-smarting shoulders to find some sort of lotion on his skin. "What?"

"It didn't feel right to just go without you." King shrugged. "So I went and rented some movies and got some sort of soothing cream at the store. The lady who helped me said she really likes it and she was pretty pale, so I assume she knows what she's talking about. We're here a whole week, so we have time to check everything out later."

Masamune stared at him for a moment,trying to process what he had just heard. King had been talking about this tournament for over a month, and he was just going to drop out? "But we're here for a week because the _tournament_ lasts a week!"

"So what? It won't be as fun without you, so if you're not feeling up for it tomorrow, then I'm not going either. Besides, I'm sure if we drop by once you're feeling better at least some people will be willing to battle with us in their spare time." King crossed his arms with a grin. "Now are you going to rub that stuff in or do I have to come over there and do it for you?"

Masamune took a few extra steps back. "There is no way I'm letting you anywhere near my poor shoulders!"

…

 **Heyyy,**

 **Remember how I told you that Masamune was probably going to be either frustrating or fun? He was frustrating AND fun. Which was confusing. So hopefully it turned out okay.**

 **(And King and Masamune is 100% the brotp that I never do anything with so thank you for making me write it but I'll probably never do it again)**

 **Anywho, I still don't own the magnificent show that is Beyblade. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
